Smallville: Cure
"Cure" is the fourth episode of season seven of the superhero fantasy/teen drama series Smallville, and the 136th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rick Rosenthal with a script written by Al Septien and Turi Meyer. It first aired on the CW Network on October 18th, 2007. In this episode, Lex Luthor hires scientist Curtis Knox in the belief that he can cure people affected by green meteor rock. Of course, Knox turns out to be an immortal mad scientist who harvests organs. Once again, Lex is not always the best judge of character. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Kelly Souders - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Ken Horton - Executive producer * James Marshall - Executive producer * Brian Peterson - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * John Litvack - Co-executive producer * Rob Maier - Producer * Jae Marchant - Producer * David Willson - Producer * Holly Harold - Co-producer * Turi Meyer - Co-producer * Al Septien - Co-producer Notes * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. * This episode is production code number 3T6304. TV IV; Smallville, "Cure"; Infobox. * This is the twenty-sixth episode of Smallville to air on the CW Network. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Complete Seventh Season DVD collection by Warner Home Video, as well as the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Actor Dean Cain is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the fifth episode of the series directed by Rick Rosenthal. He directs seven episodes of the show in total. * This is the fifth episode of the series written or co-written by Al Septien. He writes eighteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the fifth episode of the series written or co-written by Turi Meyer. He writes eighteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the second appearance of Sasha Woodman. She appeared last in "Drone". In that episode, she was played by actress Shonda Farr. Trivia * Curtis Knox is the Smallville counterpart to Vandal Savage, a DC Comics super-villain gifted with the power of immortality. There's actually a photograph of Knox in the episode where he is shown with a beard, which makes him greatly resemble Vandal Savage. * It was the original intention of series producers to use Vandal Savage, but the powers-that-be at Warner Bros. declared the character "off-limits". * Actor Dean Cain is best known for playing the role of Clark Kent on the TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * Curtis Knox's initials are C.K., the same as Clark Kent, whom Dean Cain played on Lois & Clark. On the show, Jimmy Olsen often referred to Clark as C.K. Quotes * Curtis Knox: Mankind's greatest advances would never have seen the light of day if had the genius minds behind them been scrutinized under a microscope. Leave the science to me. * Lex Luthor: Doctor, three of my patients are missing. You wouldn't happen to have any idea why someone with a brand new lease on life would suddenly disappear? .... * Chloe Sullivan: I came here for help, not to be cut open by some Jack the Ripper wannabe! * Curtis Knox: I was Jack the Ripper. .... * Lex Luthor: My apologies for keeping you waiting. * Curtis Knox: Mussolini once killed a conductor for not keeping a train on schedule. Fortunately, I'm infinitely more patient than Il Duce. * Lex Luthor Mussolini went down in defeat, doctor. I won't accept that in what we're undertaking. .... * Curtis Knox: Your powers might be far beyond those of mortal men, but you've met your match. * Clark Kent: I won't let you kill anyone else. * Curtis Knox: I'd kill a thousand more to never have to be alone. You don't know the pain of living centuries watching the women you love grow old and turn to dust! * Clark Kent: You and I are more alike than you think. .... * Chloe Sullivan: And I know my inner chocoholic will never speak to me again, but... I think I'll pass... See also External Links References Category:2007/Episodes Category:October, 2007/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories